


【全职高手】【叶蓝】公主与佣兵之短兵相接

by BardianS



Category: Master of Skill, The King's Avatar, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 欧风小短篇试笔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardianS/pseuds/BardianS
Summary: When discussing with many about how to deal with Lord Grim, Blue River was attacked by others, and he made a decision...





	【全职高手】【叶蓝】公主与佣兵之短兵相接

**Author's Note:**

> 暗搓搓刷一下存在感(¬‿¬) 叶蓝小短篇奉上！
> 
> √梗来自整理叶蓝萌点时候开的脑洞，398附近的英雄救美（x
> 
> √欧风，小短篇。设定里银武是“神佑之兵”，锻造成功时会洒满银光仿佛神佑故有此名，其他武器各有专向技能所以大体制衡。
> 
> √新画风尝试，新叙述方式尝试，希望能不要太辜负我特地翻看了找手感的《骑士制度》……
> 
> √微妙地感觉文末小剧场比正文要带感，说着道貌岸然的话做着无耻下流的事的老叶（。 我能暗搓搓呼唤一下会炖肉的大大吗？想用此梗请自由地！只要告诉我一声~
> 
> √欢迎小伙伴捉虫，欧风这种写得不多。虽然整个故事绞尽脑汁地展开只是为了英雄救美那一刹的荣光罢了（笑（竟不要脸地承认了！

阳光下的湖水清澈透明，像是已然冷却而尚未凝结的玻璃溶液，从容地映照出不远处的山峦与丛林，别有一番幽静的趣味。

湖畔的小森林里，蓝河百无聊赖地倚靠在一棵树旁边，看着湖面有些出神，任阳光金屑似的洒遍了他的全身。

身为蓝雨皇室信任有加的重臣，蓝河并不后悔接管这第十区，航海大发现后刚开辟出的土地上蓝雨公国的新领地。虽然远离了宫廷里的衣香鬓影，那些总喜欢摇摆着羽毛扇、有意无意炫耀自己雪白胸脯的夫人小姐们却从未让他感到留恋。远离权力中心不见得一定是件坏事，虽然有些事即使在这片新大陆上也逃避不过，且或许反而越发赤裸裸起来。

比如权力争斗，比如尔虞我诈。

太阳底下无新事啊。

蓝河叹了口气，一个纵身跳进了银色的湖水。他的节奏卡得精准，险险正避过了追在他身后的一串子弹。被搅动的这丝绸一般的湖水泛起一圈圈波纹，缓缓在岸边消散，一个男人得意的声音在此时响起：

“小蓝公主，这回你可跑不掉了。”

哦，又是这见鬼的轻佻称呼！蓝河听着这近乎带了些调笑意味的声音，咬紧了牙暗暗诅咒了一声。因为精致的面容，白皙的皮肤，平日里总是保持得极好的风度，又是从蓝雨公国的权利中心直接调职到了这里，很有些贵族腔调的蓝河一直颇受关注，也赢得了不少姑娘的芳心。不知是否出于可笑的嫉妒心，其他公国的骑士团团长们也不知是谁先想出了这该死的称呼，很快颇不如蓝河所愿地流行开来。当然，通常情况下，第十区的这些骑士团团长们都需要顾及自己公国的形象与立场，不会轻易当着蓝河的面这么放肆。但今天，也许因为这意气风发地站在岸边的人自觉胜券在握，得意洋洋地就无所顾忌了起来。

岸边人影模糊，但这阵子与其他骑士团的激烈斗争还是让蓝河轻易辨明了这些不速之客的身份。中草堂的人。蓝河不禁露出苦笑。对极了，中草堂的骑士团团长和他的精英们早被那个叫君莫笑的家伙折腾出一肚子火，现在逮住了落单的第十区蓝溪阁骑士团团长，又怎么会轻易放过他。

说起事件缘由，还是因为这片神赐的湖泊。包括微草在内，几大公国驻第十区的骑士团团长们前些阵子联合起来想解决一个叫君莫笑的新近崛起的祸害，却被那祸害打得丢盔弃甲、狼狈不已。那君莫笑不仅身手高超，更是拥有着一把银武——因这种武器的难得，它被所有人尊称为神佑之兵——叫做千机伞，跟它的主子一样总能出足了风头。后来，千波湖成为了那祸害的主要活动区域，而这几大公国的骑士团们却再也无法从千波湖区域获得补给和资源。整个事件之中，早前被那个祸害狠狠踩了一脚的蓝雨公国罕见地保持了沉默，始终呈现出中立的姿态，被其他公会暗暗记恨也是很自然的事。

当然要保持沉默，看在上帝的份儿上，你们知道那祸害是谁吗！

曾经的斗神！斗神好吗！

蓝河无奈地想着，潜到水面附近仔细观察着这来势汹汹的一帮人。好吧，当然，车前子那家伙怎么会只一个人就敢这么嚣张呢？岸边一字排开，站了中草堂骑士团的四个精英团员。这可有些难办……

仗着弹药充足，车前子干脆下令，耀武扬威地对着水面一通扫射，希望能将蓝河逼出水面：

“跑也没有用，小蓝公主，你还是痛快点吧。”

听着车前子那得意的声音，蓝河恨不得脱下马靴狠狠地揍扁他的脸。可现下形势逼人，说不得只好兵行险招……

就是现在！

蓝河深吸了口气，在水中敏捷地紧跟着子弹的轨迹。子弹的乱射固然会影响水下的他，但子弹激起的水花，却也未必不能成为他逃身的契机。或许是因为精神高度集中，蓝河几乎觉得自己可以分辨每颗子弹的轨迹。这或许是他唯一一个机会，他绝不能轻易浪费！仿佛一尾灵活的鱼，蓝河闷声不吭地借着枪声水浪的掩护，悄悄潜向了水域的另一侧，成功上岸后又迅速地跑向岸边的森林。

总体来说，很成功。除了这些细小的擦伤……从水中好容易逃出生天的蓝河苦笑。不管了。他简单擦去脸上的水珠，抬头看了眼太阳。这个时间，那个家伙应该在……蓝河盘算着，头也不回地向一个方向跑去。他知道他这个小动作争取不了多久，只希望中草堂的人能晚一些发现他。

“他进树林了！快追！”果然，很快就有眼尖的骑士发现了狼狈逃跑的蓝河。听着不远处的声音，蓝河没有多想，一门心思地朝着一个方向跑去。可惜的是，强忍着身上疼痛的蓝河当然比不上精神振奋的中草堂一众，双方的距离迅速地被拉近着。

100米……80米……50米……

蓝河强打起精神估算着和追兵的距离。他能感觉到身上细小的伤口在奔跑的过程中崩裂恶化，牵连起的疼痛像是一株藤蔓诡谲地在他身上缓慢地攀爬，又缓慢地收紧。  
他的额头、后背、手臂都渗出了冷汗，他有些眩晕了。

这可不大妙。蓝河有些焦急地心想。时间没算错的话，那个祸害应该在这附近游荡才对啊……

“嘿，小蓝公主，所以说，你是跑不掉的。”

先响起的声音却还是那个恼人的车前子。

该死！阴魂不散的家伙！蓝河愤然想着，那祸害不是一直跟自己絮叨着他出没的地点吗？怎么还没到？人到底死哪儿去了？

是的，他不得不承认他很需要帮助。他的双耳现在耳鸣越来越严重，眼前的眩晕感也逐渐加重。这很糟糕，意味着他对距离一步步失去了掌控。比如现在，他听得出车前子的声音，却有些估不准车前子的位置。

蓝河有些绝望了，但他还在踉踉跄跄地向前。为了提神，蓝河的嘴唇早被他咬出了血迹，像是冶丽的花朵悄然绽放在苍白如霜的脸上，竟有了几分惊心动魄的美丽。

“悲剧，就是把美丽的东西毁灭给人看。小蓝公主啊，我等这一刻等了很久了。”得意，猖狂，车前子清楚蓝河的体力绝对撑不了多久。扬眉吐气的感觉真是美妙，车前子笑着想道。

蓝河没有回应这无聊的挑衅，只是暗暗握紧了手中的佩剑。不论何时，他绝不会轻易放弃。

或许是终于厌倦了对猎物的捉弄，车前子挥了挥手，让手下们从侧翼包抄，逐渐收拢，想困住蓝河，让这场战斗结束的场面更好看些。这是个好对手。他甚至还颇有闲心地想了一想，假模假样地感慨了一番，直到……

“骑士们人手一本的《骑士制度》扉页上有句话，我觉得还挺有意思。如果你相信诗人的话/战斗最初是因为爱情而爆发，正是占有情侣的欲望/ 使骑士击出了勇猛的拳头。可惜的是，后面的书页都被我在冬天为了取暖烧了，至今也不知道下文是什么。哦，对了，我现在也只是一个流浪的佣兵而已了。不过你们这些高贵的骑士们，居然对一个伤患如此凶狠，啧啧啧。尤其是某个人，好意思当你的骑士团长？ ”

这个理直气壮却格外欠扁的声音……不会吧？！

听到声音的一瞬，车前子情不自禁地在心中哀嚎了一声。还有，我说，这跟我好不好意思当团长有什么关系啊？团长那也不是好意思就能当上的啊！

相较于思维迅速混乱起来的车前子，蓝河却轻轻地舒了口气。或许是因为紧张的弦绷了太久，瞬间放松下来之后，蓝河几乎是立刻失去了知觉。

然后他被快步上前的君莫笑温柔地接在了怀里，轻轻靠放在就近的一棵树边。

虽然占据着人数的优势，中草堂的精英骑士们还是满脸惊恐着看着这个一直四处流窜的祸害。这么背的运气……他们暗暗叫苦，不自觉地互相靠近，下意识地摆出了防御阵型，来面对这仅仅孤身一人的敌人。

——虽然，依然被他们的敌人狠狠鄙视了一番。

这个男人十分遗憾般地摇了摇头，懒洋洋开口道：“拜托，你们不会真以为，这样就会让你们多一些胜算了吧。”

他十分轻松地笑着，手中神佑的宝具早化为锋利的寒刃，甫一出现就裹挟着漫天的气势，让人坚信这可以将一切邪祟斩断。然而他挥动长剑的方式又是那么轻盈，仿佛那只是秋天风中一片将落未落的枯叶；然而他说话的语气又是那么温柔，似乎并不为旁边那个脸色苍白的人受到的伤害怒火中烧，而只是在享受这融融的阳光：

“现实点，好吗？

“你们，跑不掉了。”

 

FIN。

 

——————————————我是小剧场开启的分界线

哈哈哈等高潮的小伙伴们对不住了，本文戛然而止了！不过还有一个挺长的小剧场，内容嘛，咳咳咳，自由发挥你们的脑洞吧！(¬‿¬)

 

番外小剧场：

这是在毫不费力地把中草堂一众杀得落花流水之后，嬉皮笑脸的君莫笑与毫无防备的蓝河进行的一段深♂入的交谈——

“小蓝公主，我的公主殿下，您可怜的骑士早已被您的倩影迷得神魂颠倒，不知您可否给这痴心的追求者一个仰慕您华美长裙的机会？”

“闭嘴！我不会穿裙子的！死心吧你这个混蛋！”

“哦，我的心！在这秋风中簌簌衰落的心啊！您忍心看着一个您忠诚的爱慕者在一场为您而战的荣誉斗争后心碎而死吗？”

“你！……可恶！”

“我亲爱的公主殿下，您娇艳欲滴的嫣红脸庞真是如花朵或醇酒般让人心神荡漾。请容我冒昧地揣测，您是否也早已为我许下了芳心？恕我直言，这没什么好羞涩的……既如此，何妨容我为您宽衣解带，亲自许我为您换上华服的无上权利呢？”

叶修的声音渐渐低沉，有如恶魔诱惑的轻语，又像大提琴迷人的乐音。蓝河听着这声声道貌岸然的呼唤，感到的竟是羞涩而非被冒犯的愤怒。耳边忽然袭来一阵热气，又是那个总喜欢出人意料的家伙！但他今天毕竟救了自己一命……蓝河想着叶修天降般的身姿，绝不承认自己有一点点心跳加快。强自镇定了心神，蓝河破罐破摔般高傲地回答道：

“你这流浪的骑士啊，为了感谢你为救我做出的努力，且将这作为报酬，请尽情地索取吧！”

一双神造之物般完美的修长双手在得到回答之前早悄无声息地袭上蓝河纤瘦的腰肢，而蓝河的回答更是令叶修喜出望外。唇角飞快地滑过一丝诡谲的笑意，叶修绅士范儿十足地单膝跪下，用一只手握住蓝河的手，虔诚地低头，印上一个淡吻，狡猾地果断地偷换了概念：

“我美丽的公主，您或许并不知道您刚刚给予了我多么大的权利。我必将善加利用，用这世间的各式奇珍装饰您那珍贵的胴体。

幽谧的路径不见行人，却只会更加让迷途者思之如狂。首先，让我们从那里开始摸索好吗？哦，您这惊惶的神色竟越发让人心动。感到了兴奋吗，可爱的公主殿下？当然，当然，请您放心，再美丽的珍珠、宝石或是黄金，也无法掩盖您的光辉，顶多只能与您交相辉映罢了。”

衣衫渐落的窸窣声中，蓝河能以清醒的理智听到的最后一句话是：

“圆润无暇的珍珠温柔和煦的光芒正如您的美丽一般不动声色却足以令人赞叹，我们先从珍珠开始吧，我的公主殿下……”

很久之后，蓝河也没有反应过来，满脸通红的他最开始在叶修的死缠烂打下答应的，只是换上长裙而已。叶修做的，可比这本就让他面红耳赤的举动更加无耻多了。

不过，这又有什么关系呢，您说是吗？笑。

真·Ending


End file.
